doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Ugarte
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Gerardo García (cuñado) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García (sobrina) |pais = México |estado = Activa ocasionalmente |nacionalidad = Mexicana}} Gabriela "Gaby" Ugarte (n. 22 de diciembre de 1984) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte y Víctor Ugarte, y sobrina del actor de doblaje Eduardo Fonseca. Es conocida por doblar a Franklin de la serie animada Franklin, Carmen Cortez en las películas de Mini Espías (franquicia), Número 3 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10, Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena y London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Ha doblado a actrices como Alexa Vega, Brenda Song, entre otras. Biografía Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa incluye estudios en Publicidad. Además de su trabajo en doblaje también se dedica a la locución comercial. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie Doctora Quinn: La mujer que cura, también ha trabajado como Mary en El jardín secreto, como Melody en la película Pokémon 2000, como Tenten y Konohamaru en Naruto, Zatch Bell en el anime homónimo y más adelante dobla al personaje de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de Pokémon, además de ser la voz del personaje principal en Franklin, ya mencionado previamente en la descripción. En Blood+ participó como Saya Otonashi donde compartió créditos con su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte que hizo el papel de Diva, también a particpado en la serie Zoey 101 como Quinn Pensky, Caroline Forbes en Diarios de vampiros (hasta la mitad de la tercera temporada), London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Fue la voz recurrente de la actriz Brenda Song y también locutora del canal Boomerang en los bloques comerciales, actualmente reside en Francia y se encuentra activa ocasionalmente, pero por un tiempo estuvo en México antes de volver al país galo. thumb|right|230px|Gaby y sus personajes. FotoFlexer_Photo_LittleBear3.png|Gaby fue La voz de Osito en Mi Osito. Photo210.png|También fue La voz de Franklin. Mary_lennox_ejsanime.jpg|Mary Lennox en El jardín secreto. Emperatriz_niña_i2_lhsf.jpg|La Emperatriz Niña en la versión animada de La historia sin fin. Vada sultenfuss_mpb.jpg|Vada Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (Redoblaje). Brenda_pann.png|Brenda en Pepper Ann. Alice_kane_pann.png|Alice Kane también en Pepper Ann. CubVitani2.png|Vitani (joven) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Caillou2.png|Gaby fue la 1ª y 3ª voz de Caillou. Nebula_i2_zlchdsxxi.png|Nebula en Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI. Pkmn_M02_Melody.png|Melody en Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno. ASW Anabel Greening.png|Anabel Greening en El Hada Novata 18300081Pnz.jpg|Madeline en la película del mismo nombre. Sarah_ecpix.jpg|Sarah en El Cuervo (redoblaje). Panda1.jpg|Panda (2da voz) en Hamtaro. Onpu_Segawa.png|Nicole Segawa de Magical Doremi. Maude_luna_lbde.png|Maude Luna en La bruja desastrosa. Cera series.png|Cera en la franquicia de La tierra antes del tiempo. Tanya (3).png|Tanya Ratonowitz en la franquicia de Un cuento americano. Rei_TachibanaScc.png|Rai Tachibana (ep. 30) en Sakura Card Captors. Polly_Pie.jpg|Polly Pie en Rolie Polie Olie. Regan theresa macneil tese.png|Regan MacNeil en El exorcista (Versión extendida). Número 3.jpg|Número 3 de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Carmen Cortez-Alexa Vega.jpg|Carmen Cortez en la franquicia de Mini Espías. Lizziemcguire(25).png|Melina Bianco en Lizzie McGuire. Character_large_332x363_quinn.jpg|Quinn Pensky en Zoey 101. Tenten.png|Tenten en Naruto. Konohamaru_Sarutobi.png|Konohamaru Sarutobi también en Naruto. Sayablood.jpg|Saya Otonashi en Blood+. GretchenMeanGirls.jpg|Gretchen Weiners en Chicas pesadas. Gwen_10.png|Gwen Tennyson de Ben 10. Zatche_Bell.jpg|La voz de Zatch Bell. Dawn.png|Dawn (1ra. voz) en Pokémon. Kappa_Mikey_by_KappaMikeyClub.jpg|Lily de Kappa Mikey. vanessa-abrams.jpg|Vanessa Abrams de Chica indiscreta. London_Tipton.jpg|London Tipton de Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Gemelos a bordo. Gwen_Tennyson_-_ben-10-alien-force_photo.png|Gwen Tennyson adolescente en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. Evolet_dmadc.jpg|Evolet (niña y adulta) en 10 000 A.C.. Eloise.png|Eloise Riffler de Fútbol callejero. 342px-327028.jpg|Gwen Tennyson de 16 años en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Jellyjamm2.png|Mina (1ª voz) de Jelly Jamm. Scarlet Rosetti.png|Scarlet Rosetti de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Rei Ayanami.png|Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) Lani.jpg|Lani en Reyes de las olas Brutilda Torton.jpg|Brutilda Torton en la primera película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (franquicia) Character-about-thumb-web-nina.jpg|Nina Martin (1ª voz) en El misterio de Anubis CM_JJ..jpg|Jennifer Jareau (1ra voz) en Mentes criminales. Carolinevampire.png|Caroline (1ra voz) en Diarios de vampiros MLP-Scootaloo1.png|Scootaloo (1ra voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Filmografía Películas Ellen Page * Whip It (2009) - Bliss Cavendar * Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno (2007) - Juno * El encierro (2007) - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Stella Blackstone Alexa Vega * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2012) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002)- Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías (2001) - Carmen Cortez Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2da versión) * Entre Mujeres (2007) - Lucy Hardwicke * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Kristen Tilson * La habitación del pánico (2002) - Sarah Altman Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas (2002) - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Anna Harrison * Contacto (1997) - Joven Ellie Alexis Bledel * Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Ryden Malby * Un verano en pantalones (2005) - Lena Kaligaris * Eterna juventud (2002) - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos (2008) - Nancy * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu (2006)- Wendy Wu Emma Stone * Historias cruzadas (2011) - Eugenia 'Skeeter' Phelan * La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Natalie * Super cool (2007) - Jules Evan Rachel Wood * El rey de California - (2007) Miranda * Adorablemente enojada - (2005) Lavender Wolfmeyer * Cavando hasta China - (1998) Harriet Frankovitz Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) - Helena Ravenclaw (La dama Gris) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Peter Pan * Gosford Park (2001) - Mary Maceachran Mandy Moore * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Sandy (ANDA/DVD Warner Bros.) * ¡Salvados! (2004) - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad (2004) - Anna Foster Brie Larson * Comando Especial (2012) - Molly * Vecinos al rescate (2006) - Beatrice Brittany Snow * Finding Amanda (2008) - Amanda * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Donna Keppel Jessica Alba * Awake (2007) - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Ella misma Katie Volding * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Katie Caldwell * Niñera por accidente (1999) - Katie Caldwell Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) - Lindsay * Diva adolescente (2008) - Kate Linda Cardellini * Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) - Vilma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo (2002) - Vilma Dinkley Mara Wilson * Un simple deseo (1997) - Anabel Greening * Matilda (1996) - Matilda Wormwood (versión cine) Maude Apatow * Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) - Mable * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Sadie Mena Suvari * Factory Girl (2006) - Richie Berlin (versión México D.F.) * Trauma (2004) - Charlotte Michelle Trachtenberg * Sueños sobre hielo (2005) - Casey Carlyle * La Navidad de Ricky Ricón (1998) - Gloria Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Molly Mahoney Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - Nebula (2004) * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Nebula Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Parvati Patil Sprague Grayden * Actividad Paranormal 3 (2011)- Kristi * Actividad Paranormal 2 (2010) - Kristi Otros * Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Sam (Emma Watson) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Alexa (Autumn Dial) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Raikes (Rihanna) * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) (trailer) * Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Sarah Baum * Desconocido (2011) - Comentarista (Annabelle Mandeng) * Noche de miedo (2011) - Bee (Grace Phipps) * Fin de curso (2011) - Voces adicioanles * Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) - Quinn Shinn (Bethany Anne Lind) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Claire (Samantha Kendrick) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) * Imparable (2010) - Nicole (Elizabeth Mathis) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Faith Chataway (Eleanor Gecks) * Locuras en el bosque (2010) - Amber (Skyler Samuels) * Una loca película de vampiros (2010) - Rebecca "Becca" Crane (Jenn Proske) * Nic y Tristan (2010) - Voces adicionales * La isla siniestra (2010) - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Erika Cho (Sophie Wu) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Clarissa (Amanda Michalka) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Periodista de noticias (Iliana Lazarova) * Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Elizabeth Mitchum (Jessica Stroup) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Agnes (Juman Malouf) * Pedro, el pollo (2009) - Doris Ivey (Amy Farrington) * S. Darko (2009) - Corey (Briana Evigan) * 17 otra vez (2009) - Nicole (Josie Loren) (versión New Line) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) - Voces adicionales (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Claire (Pepita Emmerichs) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Belinda Cratchit (Molly C. Quinn) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Sam (Pyper de Marsh) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Lily (Fan Bingbing) * Casi embarazada (2009) - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) * Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Christine Brown (Alison Lohman) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Brenda (Madison Riley) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Imogen (Louisa Lytton) * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) - Gwen Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Voces adicionales (niña pequeña que quería el autógrafo de Hannah) * High School Rock (2009) - Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * La maldición de las hermanas (2009) - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * Max Payne (2008) - Mona Sax (Mila Kunis) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Un desastre de película (2008) - Juney McGuff y Hannah Montana (ambos Crista Flanagan) (Doblaje original DVD y redoblaje TV) * Feliz y afortunada (2008) - Pauline "Poppy" Cross (Sally Hawkins) (2da. versión D.F.) * Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) - Lina Mayfleet (Saoirse Ronan) * 10 000 A.C. (2008) - Evolet (Camilla Belle) / (Grayson Hunt Urwin) (niña) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - "Sabrosa" (Katrina Bowden) * El Huésped (2008) - Hyun-Seo Park (Ah-sung Ko) * La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Natalia (Nicole LaPlaca) * Una Navidad con Daniel el travieso (2007) - Joey (Jake Beale) * Al fin es Navidad (2007) - Melanie 'Mel' Whitfield (Lauren London) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Agnes niña (un loop) (Doblaje mexicano) * Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Rose Cutler (Keke Palmer) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Presa del miedo (2007) - Jessica Newman (Carly Schroeder) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Voces adicionales * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Chelsea (Jennifer Tisdale) * Reyes de las olas (2007) - Lani (Zooey Deschanel) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales (segunda versión) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Ciara Reilly (Nellie McKay) (1ra. versión) * A través del universo (2007) - Emily (Amanda Cole) * Premoniciones (2007) - Megan Hanson (Shyann McClure) * Águila contra tiburón (2007) - Jenny (Chelsie Preston Crayford) * St Trinian's (2007) - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) * Letra y música (2007) - Cora Corman (Haley Bennet) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) - Gabita Dragut (Laura Vasiliu) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton) (Redoblaje TV 2009) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Jane (Alison Luther) * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Haley Ramm) * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Penny Marko (Perla Haney-Jardine), niña con cámara (Emma Raimi) * Puerto seguro (2007) - Philippa 'Pip' MacKenzie (Liana Liberato) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Sierra (Jessie Fife) * Quinceañera (2006) - Magdalena (Emily Rios) * Pisando firme (2006) - Haley Graham (Missy Peregrym) * La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) - Abby Snow (Jordan Hinson) * In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Hermana de Nina * Aceptados (2006) - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Cate Lindsey (Shelby Fenner) * Chicas materiales (2006) - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * Vuelo nocturno (2005) - Voz en aeropuerto * Muy parecido al amor (2005) - Emily Friehl (Amanda Peet) * Los osos de la mala suerte (2005) - Amanda Whurlitzer (Sammi Kane Kraft) * El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) - Laura Hunter (Beverley Mitchell) * Serenity (2005) - River (Summer Glau), (Hunter Ansley Wryn) (joven) * Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) * Gosford Park (2005) - Mary Maceachran (Kelly McDonald) * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) Priscilla (Molly Gottlieb) * El tigre y la nieve (2005) - Emilia (Chiara Pirri) * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) - Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Lucy Wyman / Tom-Tom (versión joven) (Alexandra Kyle) * Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Voces adicionales * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Voces adicionales * Educando a Helen (2004) - Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere) * La terminal (2004) - Chica con maleta * Blade Trinity (2004) - Zoey (Natasha Lyonne) * Un instante en Nueva York (2004) - Roxy Ryan (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Chicas pesadas (2004) - Gretchen Weiners (Lacey Chabert) * Querido Frankie (2004) - Catriona (Jayd Johnson) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Niño de color en cruce / Futuros Ángeles (Mary-Kate Olsen - Ashley Olsen) * Defendiendo a los niños (2003) - Kristyn Posey (Ksenia Solo) * Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Julie (Cassie Steele) * Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman (Lindsay Lohan) (tráiler) * La guardería de papá (2003) - Ben Hinton (Khamani Griffin) * Freddy contra Jason (2003) - Heather (Odessa Munroe) * Escuela de rock (2003) - Marta (Caitlin Hale) * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) * Efecto vampiro (2003) - Gypsy (Gillian Chung) * Beethoven 5 (2003) - Sara Newton (Daveigh Chase) * El concurso del millón (2003) - Hannah (Rose McIver) * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Warden (niña) (Haleigh Ann Trickett) * La quinta de Beethoven (2003) - Sarah Newton (Daveigh Chase) * Animatrix (2003) - Misha (Más allá de la realidad) (Tara Strong) * Divinos secretos (2002) - Sidda Lee Walker (joven) (Allison Bertolino) * Hombres de Negro II (2002) - Elizabeth (Chloe Sonnenfeld) * Olas Salvajes (2002) - Penny Chadwick (Mika Boorem) * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Hannah (Mallory Margel) (niña) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Sara Newton (Michaela Gallo) * Ghost World (2001) - Enid (Thora Birch) * Un mes de domingos (2001) - Biddy McCabe (Corina Marie) * Un papá para Navidad (2001) - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) * Como perros y gatos (2001) - Scott Brody (Alexander Pollock) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Allie Stone (Kristin Fairlie) * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Allison Rachel "Allie" Thompson (Hallee Hirsh) * El fantasma del cinema (2000) - Abril Popko (Nicole Hardy) * Un día de nieve (2000) - Natalie "Nats" Brandston (Zena Grey) * El Grinch (2000) - Martha May Hoovier (niña) (Landry Allbright) * El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) * Duelo de Titanes (2000) - Nicky Boone (Krysten Leigh Jones) * Mary Cassatt: Una impresionista americana (1999) - Elsie Cassatt (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Lo que hizo Katy (1999) - Elsie Carr (Sophie Bennett) * American Pie (1999) - Vicky (Tara Reid) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Juana de Arco joven (Jane Valentine) * El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Sheyann Webb (Jurnee Smollett) * La momia (1999) - Lin * Los miserables (1998) - Cosette niña (Mimi Newman) * Cavando hasta China (1998) - Harriet Frankovitz (Evan Rachel Wood) * Hurricane Streets (1998) - Melina (Isidra Vega) * Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) - Daniel Mitchell (Justin Cooper) * Titanic (1997) - Cora Cartmell (niña perdida) (Alexandre Owens) * Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Peegreen Clock (Tom Felton) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) - Betty McKringle (Danielle Shebby) * Un hada muy especial (1997) - Carrie (Kathryn Zaremba) * Matilda (1996) - Amanda Thripp (Jacqueline Steiger) (versión TV) * Enredos de Cupido (1995) - Amanda Lemmon (Mary-Kate Olsen, Alyssa Callaway Ashley Olsen) * Ricitos de oro (1995) - Goldi (Hanna Hall) * El Cuervo (1994) - Sarah, Narración (ambos: Rochelle Davis) (Redoblaje TV) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Niña insultando (Katarzyna Smiechowicz) * Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Lynn Lacey (Clarissa Lassig) * Mi primer beso - Vada Margaret Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) (1991) (Redoblaje DVD) * Laberinto (1986) - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) (Redoblaje DVD) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Príncipe Tam (Ernie Reyes Jr.) * Santa Claus: La película (1985) - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (segunda versión) * La Laguna Azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (Brooke Shields) (Redoblaje) * Un viernes alocado (1976) - Annabel Andrews (Jodie Foster) (Redoblaje) * El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil (Linda Blair) (Versión extendida) * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board - Val * Amigo imaginario - Candace * Terror Bajo La Nieve - Evelyn (Doblaje Original) Anime Chisa Yokoyama * Las muñecas del poder (1996, 1998) - Nami Takasu * Gulliver Boy (1995) - Misty * La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) - Nera Ikue Ōtani * Naruto (2002-2007) - Konohamaru Sarutobi * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zatch Bell Megumi Hayashibara * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) (2003) - Rei Ayanami * Shaman King (2001-2002) - Anna Kyoyuyama (eps. 20-21) Otros * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (2009-2011) - Jui (ep. 15) * Pokémon (2006-2010) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) (10ª-11ª y 13ª temporada), Jasmine * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z (2006-2007) - Justin (un ep.) * Candidato de la diosa (2006) - Philphleora Deed * Blood+ (2005-2006) - Saya Otonashi (Eri Kitamura) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004-2008) - Mindy (eps. 1-14) * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zeno Bell * Naruto (2002-2007) - Tenten (Yukari Tamura) * Crónicas Pokémon (2002-2004) - Kate y Casey (Nina Kumagaya) (ep. 11) * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Alice (ep. 37) * Hamtaro (2000-2006) - Panda (Yūko Saitō) (2ª voz) * Inuyasha (2000-2004) - Nazuna (ep. 13), Serina (ep. 59), Shunran (Yuki Masuda) (eps. 75-77) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001) - Sam (Kae Araki), Catalina (Catherine) (Megumi Urawa) * Magical Doremi (1999-2000) (2000-2001) - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa (Rumi Shishido) * Sakura Card Captors (1998-2000) - Rei Tachibana (ep. 30) * Burn Up Excess (1997-1998) - Nanvel Candlestick * Agent Aika (1997) - Delmo Azúl X * Dragon Ball GT (1996-1997) - Bruja del Infierno (ilusión) (ep. 43) * Burn Up (1996) - Nanvel Candlestick * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shin Seiki) (1995-1996) - Shinji Ikari (niño) (Megumi Ogata) * Soul Hunter (1999) - Príncipe Ying Hun (niño), Kai (ep. 25), voces adicionales * El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (Miina Tominaga) (su debut en doblaje de dibujos animados en general) * Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996) - Bura * Doraemon (1979-2005) - Voces adicionales Series animadas Lauren Tom * Futurama (2007-2013) - Amy Wong (Desde la 5ª hasta la 6ª Temporada) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Alice Kane Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2012) - Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) - Gwen Tennyson Otros * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012) - Teresa Rivera (Katie Crown) (sólo la primera temporada) * Jelly Jamm (2011-2014) - Mina (1ra. voz) / Mini Mina (un ep.) * El increíble mundo de Gumball (2011) - Darwin (en el promocional de mes de la risa) * Ardilla Miedosa (2011-2013) - Sue (Julie Lemieux) (1ª-2ª temporada) * Monster High (2010-presente) - Howleen Wolf (America Young) (3ª temporada, eps. 70-87) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2010-presente) - Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters) (1ª temporada) * Generador Rex (2010-2013) - Claire Bowman (Danica McKellar) (ep. 30) * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-2012) - Scarlet Rossetti (Alyssa Milano) (1ª temporada, ep. 18) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (2010-2012) - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse / Pájaro Burlón (ambos Elizabeth Daily) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb (2010-2011) Taylor Swift (ep. 5) * Futbol animal (2010) - Roy (Cathy Weseluck) * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2011) - Mujer invisible (Tara Strong) (2ª temporada) * Gormiti (2008-2009) - Gina * Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) - Lily (Annice Moriarty) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-2008) - Malina (Jessica Di Cicco) * Ben 10 (2005-2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) * Futbol Callejero (2005-presente) - Eloïse Riffler * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Juniper Lee (Lara Jill Miller) * Bratz (2005-2006) - Dana * Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2006) - Dawn (Tara Strong) * Memin Pinguin (Telo-Cuento) (2005) - Memin Pinguin * Mi compañero de clase es un mono (2005-2008) - Kerry (Cree Summer) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2007) - Julie (Lara Jill Miller) * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) - Ling-Ling (Abbey McBride) (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2004-2006) - Tiffany Turlington (Amy Davidson) * El Circo de Jojo (2003-2007) - Croaky (Diana Peressini) * Code Lyoko (2003-2007) - Sissi Delmas (Carole Baillien) (1ª voz, 1ª-2ª temporada) * Escuela de espanto (2004) - Victoria Hoffman * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) - Roggerlita (un ep.) * Las locuras de Andy (2001-2007) - Lori Mackney (Jaclyn Linetsky) (2ª temporada), (Eleanor Noble) (3ª temporada) * La familia Proud (2001-2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan (2000-2005) - Voces adicionales (un ep.) * Generación O! (2000-2001) - Amiga de Molly O * El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) - Jeany, la exploradora (un ep.) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004) - Polly Pie (Rebecca Brenner) * La bruja aburrida (cortos) (1998) - Bruja Aburrida joven (un ep.) * Caillou (1998-2006) - Caillou (1ª voz (Bryn McAuley) y 3ª voz (Annie Bovaird)) (sólo hasta el 2012) * Franklin (1997-2006) - Franklin (1ª voz) (Noah Reid) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Brenda (Tara Strong) * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (voz base) (Kath Soucie) * Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina * Los Niños de Oz - Dot (2ª temporada) (Julianne Michelle) (1996-1997) * La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) - Anita (Michael Caloz, Vanessa Lengies) (versión HBO) * Mi Osito (1995-1999) - Osito (Kristin Fairlie) * La historia sin fin (1995-1996) - Emperatriz Niña (Lisa Yamanaka) * El autobús mágico (1994-1997) - Rita (Keesha Franklin) (Erica Luttrell) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) (1959-1964) - Sherman (Walter Tetley) (Redoblaje) Personajes episódicos * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2008-2013) ** Barriss Offee (Meredith Salenger) (2ª temporada, eps. 28-30) ** Cassie Cryar (Jaime King) (2ª temporada, ep. 33) ** Kalifa (Gwendoline Yeo) (3ª temporada, ep. 65) * Phineas y Ferb (2007-2015) ** Jenny Brown (Alyson Stoner) (1ra. voz, ep. 3, 1ª temporada) ** Ginger Hirano (Tiffany Espensen) (ep. 17, 1ª temporada, 51, 2ª temporada) * Descontrol (2005-2006) ** Atala Escremento ** Juanito (2ª voz) ** Yuya ** Pedih Gonzalez * Los Simpson (1989-presente) ** Rafa Gorgory (5ª voz) (Nancy Cartwright) (15ª temporada) ** Gina Vendetti (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (15ª temporada, ep. 329) ** Jenny (Anne Hathaway) (20ª temporada, ep. 437) ** Carla Bruni (Tress MacNeille) (21ª temporada, ep. 446) ** Niño de 5° Grado (Tress MacNeille) (22ª temporada, ep. 474) ** Nikki McKenna (Sarah Silverman) (24ª temporada, ep. 509) Películas animadas Lauren Tom ' * Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) - Amy Wong (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2007) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2006) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) '''Anndi McAfee ' * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo (2003) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano (2002) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio (1998) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa (1997) - Cera '''Kristen Wiig * Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna - Brutilda Torton (Ruffnutt Thorston) (2011) * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos - Brutilda Torton (Ruffnutt Thorston) (2010) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutilda Torton (2010) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) Lacey Chabert * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) - Tanya Ratonowitz * El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Vitani jovén Maryke Hendrikse * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Hadley * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas (2010) - Hadley * Barbie: Moda mágica en París (2010) - Teresa (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) America Young *Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) - Howleen Wolf *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) - Howleen Wolf Ashley Jensen ''' * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura (2012) - Pirata de curvas sorprendentes * Operación regalo (2011) - Byrony '''Otros * Valiente (2012) - Princesa Mérida (Kelly Macdonald) (promocionales) * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) - Jillian (Jodi Benson) * Alpha y Omega (2010) - Voces adicionales * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) - Brutilda Torton (Kristen Wiig) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) - Azucar (Kristen Schaal) * Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) - Voces adicionales (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Planet 51 (2009) - Neera (Jessica Biel) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Voces adicionales * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras (2009) - Aramina (Willow Johnson) * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (2008) - Ricitos de Oro (Adrienne Carter) * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2008) - Arista (Grey DeLisle) * Reyes de las olas (2007) - Lani Aliikai (Zooey Deschanel) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007)- Abril O'Neil (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (Versión Videomax) * Bratz: Pura magia (2006) - Katia (Tara Strong) * La película de la familia Proud (2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * Movida bajo el mar - Cordelia (Evan Rachel Wood) (2006) * La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios (2004) - Lizzie (Cree Summer) * Magos y gigantes (2003) - Princesa Luna * Recreo (2003) - Randall (Ryan O'Donohue) * Spirit: el corcel indomable (2002) - Niña India (Meredith Wells) (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte Fonseca) * Mi niñera es un desastre (2001) - Charlotte (Kelly Marot) * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja (1998) - Zoey (niña) (Vanessa Morley) * El príncipe de Egipto (1998) - Hermana menor de Séfora (acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Una ratoncita valiente (1982) - Teresa Brisby (Shannen Doherty) (Redoblaje 1997) * La Reina de la Nieve (1957) - Gerta (Yanina Zhejmo) Películas de anime * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) * El milagro de Mai Mai (2009) - Kiiko Shimazu (Nako Mizusawa) * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai (2007) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno (1999) - Melody (Akiko Hiramatsu) * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística (1998) - Arale Norimaki (Mamii Koyama) * Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro Gohan y Trunks - Trunks (bebé) (Hiromi Tsuru) Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-2011) - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Brenda Song, London Tipton * Pasa el plato (2007-2010) - Brenda Song * ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton (2007-2009)- London Tipton * Disney Channel Games (2006-2008) - Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (2005-2008) - London Tipton (2ª voz) (2ª-3ª temporada) Otros * Level Up (2012) - Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (1ª temporada) * Girls (2012) - Marnie Michaels (Allison Williams) (1ª voz) (1ª temporada, eps. 1-10) * El juego de tronos (2010-2011) - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) (1ª-2ª temporada, eps. 1-19) * Homeland (2011) - Stacy Monroe (Melissa Benoist) (1ª temporada) * El misterio de Anubis (2011) - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) (1ª voz) (1ª temporada) * Diarios de vampiros (2009-2012) - Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) (1ª voz) (1ª-3ª temporada eps. 1-58) * Glee: buscando la fama (2009-2012) - Becky Jackson (Lauren Potter) (1ª voz) (1ª-3ª temporada) (hasta ep. 60) * Invasión extraterrestre (2009-2011) - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) (1ª y 2ª temporada) * Qué loco, no? (2009) - Alana Johnston * 90210 (2008-2013) - Annie Wilson (Shanae Grimes) (1ª-4ª temporada) * El auto fantástico (2008-2009) - Zoe Chae (Smith Cho) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) - Vanessa Abrams (Jessica Szohr) (1ª-4ª y 6ª temporada) * iCarly (2007-2012) - Selena (Amiga de Shannon) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Mentes criminales (2005-presente) - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) (1ª-7ª)' '(hasta ep. 156) * Hannah Montana (2006-2011) - Amber Addison (Shanica Knowles) (1ª-4ª temporada) * Shark (2006-2008) - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * Los ojos de Angela (2006) - Sondra (Anna Silk) (ep. 12) * Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2009) - Joy Farrah Darville (niña) (un ep.) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-2008) - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) 2ª temporada, ep. 2) * Zoey 101 (2005-2008) - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * Summerland (2004-2005) - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) - Abril (Steffany Huckaby), Sadie Campbell (Nikki Reed) * Carnivàle (2003-2005) - Libby Dreifuss (Carla Gallo) * Tan muertos como yo (2003-2004) - Regina "Reggie" Lass (Britt McKillip) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) (1ª-2ª temporada) * Angel (1999-2004) - Fred (2ª,3ª y 5ª temporada) * Microsoap (1998-2001) - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * La bruja desastrosa (1998-2001) - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Emily de Luna Nueva (1998-2000) - Ilse Burnley (Jessica Pellerin) * Tal para cual (1998-1999) - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Elliot, el alce (1998) - Socks * Bernardo y su reloj (1997-2001) - Lucy Rowham (Elizabeth Mellor) * El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996-2003) - Amanda Wiccan (Emily Hart) (temporadas 1-4) * El centinela (1996-1999) - Voces adicionales (un ep.) * Aprendiendo a vivir (1993-2000) - Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) (2ª voz, 2ª-7ª temporada (desde ep. 24)) * La niñera (1993-1999) - Fran Fine (niña) (Jamie Renée Smith) * Dra. Quinn: la mujer que cura (1993-1998) - Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) * Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1994) - Missy (Shannon Woodward) (5ª temporada, ep. 57) * Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007-2008) - Becky (Kate Micucci) * CSI: New York (2004-2012) - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos * Cuello blanco (2009-presente) ** Agente especial Natalie Morales (1ª temporada) ** Christie (Moran Atias) (ep. 33) * Héroes (2006-2010) ** Maya Herrera (Danía Ramírez) (Volumen 2-3) ** Gretchen Berg (Madeline Zima) (Volumen 5) * Drake & Josh (2004-2007) ** Jackie (Robin Sydney) (2ª y 4ª temporada) ** Liza (AnnaSophia Robb) (2ª temporada, ep 16) ** Lisa (Sofia Sokolov) (3ª temporada, ep. 26) ** María (Josie Loren) (4ª temporada, ep. 53) ** Voces adicionales * Lost (2004-2009) ** Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (Andrea Gabriel) (1ª temporada, ep. 9) ** Starla (Marguerite Moreau) (2ª temporada, ep. 29) ** Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (3ª temporada, ep. 54) ** Achara (Bai Ling) (3ª temporada, ep. 58) ** Elsa (Thekla Reuten) (4ª temporada, ep. 75) ** Darlene (Dana Sorman) (5ª temporada, ep. 88) ** Ellie Hawking (Alexandra Krosney) (5ª temporada, ep. 89) * La siguiente supermodelo americana (2003-2012) ** Shandi, (Yaya DaCosta) (ciclo 2), ** Nik (ciclo 5), ** A.J. (ciclo 7), ** Saleisha (ciclo 9), ** Lauren Brie (ciclo 11), ** Alexandria (ciclo 16) * Malcolm (2000-2006) ** Jessica (Hayden Panettiere) (temps. 4 a la 7, 4 eps.) (alternando episodios con Elsa Covián) **Chica en limusina * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (1999-presente) ** Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy), ** Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon), ** Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (3ª temporada, ep. 50) ** Becca Rice (Sarah Drew) (8ª temporada, ep. 179) ** Jasmine (Amanda Lisa Wong) (12ª temporada, ep. 252) ** Jenna Fox (Hayley McFarland) (13ª temporada, ep. 272) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1993-2000) **Bobby ("La Historia de la Visita Inesperada") (5ª temporada, ep. 61) **Michael ("La Historia de la Puerta sin Llave") (5ª temporada, ep. 64) **Mónica ("La Historia del Juego de la Eternidad") (6ª temporada, ep. 66) Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001-2002) - Yonie (Sally Taylor-Isherwood) Especiales de televisión * La Navidad de Michael Bublé (2011) - Thalía Telenovelas brasileñas Cecília Dassi *Vivir la vida (2009-2010) - Clarisse *Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Estela *Alma gemela (2005-2006) - Mirella Raquel Villar *Río del destino (2010-2011) - Esmeralda *Cuna de Gato (2009) - Gloria Ludmila Dayer *Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Danielle *Corazones Rebeldes (2000-2001) - Joana Otros papeles *CuChiCheos (2010) - Marcela (ísis Valverde) *Cinquentona (2009) - Vanessa (Tatyane Goulart) *Ciudad Paraíso (2009) - Tonha (Manuela do Monte) *India, una historia de amor (2009) - Julia Cadore (Vitoria Frate) *La favorita (2008-2009) - Tina (Graciela Schmitdt) *Belleza pura (2008) - Luiza (Bianca Comparato) *Paraíso tropical (2007) - Camila (Patricia Werneck) *Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Sandra (2da Voz) (María Maya) *Bellísima (2005-2006) - Soraya Guney (Enrica Duncan) *Isaura, la esclava (2004) - Isaura (niña) - (Rayana Vidal) *Lazos de familia (2000-2001) - Ciza (Julia Feldens) *Mi árbol de naranja lima - Lili Dramas coreanos''' *Dream High: Sueña sin límites (2011) - Go Hye Mi *Los chicos son mejores que las flores (2009) - Oh Min Ji, Jang Yoo Mi, voces adicionales *Mi adorable Sam Soon (2005) - Lee In Hye *Escalera al cielo (2003.2004) - Han Jung-suh (niña) *Sonata de invierno (2002) - Jin-Suk Locución comercial *Saba Buenas Noches (2012) *Banco HSBC (2012) *Boomerang (2010-2012) *Lomecán (2011) *Juguetes Fotorama (2011) *Axe Instinct "El poder del cuero" (publicidad para radio) (2009) *Kleen Bebé (2000) Intérprete (como cantante) '''Anime *El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (tres canciones incluyendo una acompañada de Christine Byrd) Series animadas *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2001-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) (cuatro canciones en obra escolar) *Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Brenda (una canción a modo de ronda, a capella y en voz alta) *Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (una canción corta) *Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina (una estrofa de canción navideña en forma muy breve) Dirección de doblaje *House of Cards (2012) (ep. 1-2) *Game of Your Life (2011) *Puños de honra (2009) (1ª versión, D.F.) *Back to You and Me *Oliver's Ghost *What I did for Love *Ladies of the House *Though None With Me *The Cabin *Long Shot Trivia *Gaby Ugarte ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyuu japonesa Ikue Ohtani. Éstos son: Zatch Bell de la serie del mismo nombre y Konohamaru Sarutobi de Naruto. *En ocasiones ella y su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte comparten diversos roles: **En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al pesonaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Diva. Además coincidentemente, ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. **En Pokémon Gaby dobló a Dawn mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Kenny durante la 11ª temporada. **También en Pokémon Gaby dobló a Dawn mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Angi **En Pokémon, la Película 2000: El Poder de Uno Gaby dobló a Melody mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Misty, personaje al que normalmente presta su voz en el anime. **En Neon Genesis Evangelion Gaby interpretaba a Shinji en sus recuerdos de niño en la version Shin Seiki y Xóchitl interpretó esos recuerdos en el Renewal. Además comparten roles en el Renewal con Xóchitl como Shinji de niño y Gaby como Rei Ayanami. **En Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción Xóchitl era la voz de London durante la 1ª temporada, pero como en ese tiempo estaba embarazada le cedió el papel a Gaby. **Gaby era la voz del canal Boomerang pero como estuvo en Francia fue reemplazada por Xóchitl en ese rol. **En la serie Glee Gaby era la voz de Becky pero al igual que en el párrafo anterior también fue reemplazada por su hermana. Además también compartieron roles con Xóchitl en el personaje de Terri del Monico y Gaby anteriormente como Becky. **Lo mismo sucedió en Jelly Jamm, Gaby era la voz de Mina y Xóchitl vino en su relevo en el resto de la 2ª temporada. **En la serie Los Simpson Gaby era la voz de las novias de Bart: Gina Vendetti, Jenny y Nikki McKenna mientras que Xóchitl las interpretó en la 24ª temporada **En la serie de Disney Channel, Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, Brandy era doblada por Xóchitl, mientras que Tiffany era doblada por Gaby **En la película Sueños sobre hielo Gaby era la voz de Casey mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Jennifer. *Debido a conflictos con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, Gaby no pudo terminar de doblar a Gwen Tennyson en la serie Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, por lo que fue sustituida por Claudia Urbán. *En la serie Ben 10: Omniverse, luego de resolver su conflicto con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, en un principio Gaby iba a doblar a Gwen, pero como estuvo en Francia ya no pudo doblarla. Además por decisión de Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Claudia Urbán no retomó al personaje (el cual dobló en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena), sino que terminó siendo doblada por Elsa Covián y posteriormente por Lupita Leal. *A pesar de que se encontraba inactiva en la época de 2012 a 2013, Gaby dobló a su personaje Vanessa Abrams en Chica indiscreta en el episodio final, el cuál se dobló el día 14 de febrero de 2013, aún se desconoce cómo fue el proceso de grabación. *Gaby comparte cuatro similitudes con Leyla Rangel: **Gaby fue la primera voz de Dawn en la décima temporada de la serie de anime Pokémon y Leyla la reemplazó por 2 temporadas, cuando el doblaje de la serie pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel hasta que tuvo que viajar a Europa y entonces Leyla volvió a doblar a Dawn. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. **Ambas doblaron a Vilma Dinkley en películas de Scooby-Doo de actores reales, Gaby la dobló para las 2 películas que salieron en cine en las que Linda Cardellini encarnó el personaje y Leyla la dobló en las películas que interpretó Hayley Kiyoko para televisión. **Gaby fue la voz de tenten en Naruto, pero debido a su viaje a Europa Leyla la sustituyó en Naruto Shippūden. *Gaby comparte dos roles con Circe Luna: **Ambas interpretaron a Caillou en la serie del mismo nombre. Gaby fue la primera y tercera voz, mientras que Circe fue la segunda y cuarta voz del personaje. **Circe interpretó a Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion en el doblaje original de la versión de Shin Seiki, mientras que Gaby interpretó a Rei Ayanami en el redoblaje de la versión de Renewal. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados